


She Could Be Good For Him

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: Apples, peanut butter, sandwiches, and Peter really needs to learn to appreciate the small moments.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	She Could Be Good For Him

"So, there's this thing. It's called eating."

Peter taps his fingers against the table, but when he hears Michelle's voice- MJ because they were friends now?- he switches over to staring at a blank space past curly brown locks.

"I'm not hungry," and of course his stomach calls him out with a sudden growl. Obviously MJ just has to smirk at him because she thinks she's always right about him. Maybe she is 85 percent of the time, but he'd never admit that.

Then, she's reaching over from her side to his leaving an apple next to his hand, "At least eat that."

He eyes it. Honestly, he hasn't eaten well lately. Not when he has the constant memory of his disaster homecoming night and a villain nearly crushing him to death and what's the use of food when he can wallow in self-pity? But, dammit, the red apple looked like heaven right now.

"Are you considering the possibilities of me poisoning it?"

He turns away from a red skinned apple to questioning brown eyes and he just now notices how much she really smiles when she's speaking directly to him or about him.

And then he remembers there's a question, "O-Oh, no. I'm just… I've just been a bit out of it since homecoming, you know? What with everything-" he stops because she's not Ned and she doesn't know that he's Spiderman, so saying that he almost died at the hands of his crush's dad wouldn't make this conversation any less weird.

"You mean Liz moving?" She gives him a good excuse without realizing it. Except there's a strange tone in her voice.

"No. Maybe. I guess."

"Yeah, uh," she clears her throat and rips what he assumes is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in half, "I'm sorry for that. I knew how much you liked her."

"It is what it is," he shrugs, fiddles with the sticker on the apple, "But I'm over it for the most part."

She nods, bites one half of her sandwich, and tries to casually hand him the other half.

"MJ, I can't-"

"You don't eat lunch anymore. Don't think I don't notice," it's not like he could reject her offer. He takes the sandwich and gives her a smile as a thank you, "I don't need you passing out at practice today anyway."

"Thanks?"

"Anytime, buddy."


End file.
